


Sunsets

by LullabYBM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, But you might smile a little at the end, Heavy Angst, M/M, This is open for interpretation so I don‘t know how to tag, This is super sad, just read it, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabYBM/pseuds/LullabYBM
Summary: Soft Kisses and whispered I love you‘s, floating away with a soft breeze - missed but never forgotten.





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while listening to the song „Bare“ by WILDES, so I can recommend listening to it while reading :)  
I don‘t have much to say other than this is a story open for interpretation so I would love to hear your opinions on it! <3  
It‘s the first time I‘ve put out something so heart wrenching but for some reason it turned out to be one of my favorite pieces I‘ve written so far!  
I hope you like it <3

Soft kisses, gentle touches, making love and endless talking. That‘s what all of Minho‘s and Jisung‘s dates consist of, when they meet up at their favorite spot on a meadow nearby their little valley - beautiful flowers moving from a slight breeze and the setting sun drowning the entire scenery in a beautiful warm apricot.  
Minho‘s eyes seem to tell more than just love for Jisung that day, but he reveals nothing, only usual words of praise and stories leaving his full lips. And Jisung doesn‘t ask, not wanting to pressure his love to tell anything he doesn‘t want to. With that the wonderful evening passes, Minho‘s lips seemingly never leaving Jisung‘s and whispering infinite I love you‘s against them. Not that the younger complains. Jisung ends up falling asleep in the other‘s lap, like he does so often, a smile laced onto his lips.  
But when he wakes up, Minho‘s not right next to him like he was so many times before and he‘s nowhere to be seen when Jisung sits up and looks around, the blanket that has been draped over him falling down. Minho‘s backpack and jacket are gone and with them the boy that stole Jisung‘s heart the first time he met him.

After that day Jisung never gets to see Minho ever again. His calls never get returned, his texts don’t seem to reach anyone.  
It truly is like Minho never even existed. Like all the days they spent never happened. Like all the kisses they shared never melted every single part of Jisung‘s heart.  
It takes him a lot to get over Minho, to stop hoping that he‘ll ever come back - well, he will probably never really get over him, the elder being completely stuck in his heart, his name engraved in it like a couple‘s letters in a tree‘s bark.  
But Jisung‘s still alive and breathing, something he is grateful for now, after wandering through the darkest depths of depression after Minho left.  
Sometimes, on days when the sun is standing low and sending her last rays down to earth, Jisung returns to their favorite spot on the meadow, closing his eyes and imagining his love right there next to him, telling him fairytales in that honey sweet voice of his. Sometimes it‘s like the wind that‘s ruffling his hair holds familiar whispers and it’s like the flowers around him lean against him, seemingly wanting to protect him from all the pain in the world. And sometimes it feels like the shining sun is caressing his face with gentle touches, lingering on his lips a little longer, leaving him with the bittersweet memory of the last kiss he ever shared with Minho. If he had only known that it was about to be the last time kissing him. If he had only known that he would never feel those slender hands gently running through his hair, never be able to drown in those beautiful brown orbs ever again.  
Jisung tells himself that he would have never let him go.  
But deep, deep down he knows, that there is a reason as to why Minho left him that day, the reason behind the strange look in his eyes, and that no touch and kiss in the would could have made it less painful.  
A single tear rolls down his cheek, when he thinks about Minho and that melodic laugh of his, never failing to brighten up his day.  
„I miss you so much...so goddamn much and it hurts so bad, that on some days I can hardly breathe...“, Jisung sobs out now, to whoever. He‘s crouching over, clutching onto himself and rocking back and forth, trying to ease the incredible pain that he knows probably won‘t ever fade away.  
„I wish you would have told me, I wish you would have taken me with you...why did you have to leave me!“, he screams, his cries drifting away with the soft breeze that floats over the meadow.  
Jisung is too busy drowning in his tears and sorrow, that he doesn‘t notice that the shoulder he‘s suddenly feeling against his own shouldn‘t be there, that the soft kiss placed onto his hair shouldn‘t be real. He‘s too busy to notice the voice he loves so much quietly whispering I love you over and over again, so quiet that it is carried away by the wind.  
Jisung drowns himself into his pain, ending up falling asleep on the meadow that night. In his dreams Minho is kissing him, gently and never stopping, arms slung around him and pulling him close - so incredibly close that Jisung feels like there‘s noone else existing in the world besides them both.  
When he wakes up in the morning, dew resting on all the leaves of grass and flowers which surround his huddled form, he can still feel the kiss lingering on his lips, like it was just placed there seconds ago.  
He sits up, his damp clothes clinging onto his small frame.  
And then Jisung suddenly stops breathing.  
Across the meadow, surrounded by rays of the rising run, stands the only person he has ever loved in his entire life. The man that has fixed and broken him, both times so thoroughly that it’s surreal to Jisung.  
In the middle of the hundreds of flowers that had accompanied so many of their past days, stands Minho.  
Jisung‘s eyes have trouble focusing on him - it seems like he‘s there and not there at the same time.  
But the only thing that matters to Jisung in that moment is that he‘s there at all. Standing right there, hands in his pockets, like they always were, and simply smiling at him. Jisung is quick to jump onto his feet, ready to run to Minho and fall into his arms.  
But something stops him, making him freeze midst his movements. He’s far away but even with the distance separating them, Jisung sees the deep sorrow in Minho’s beautiful eyes.  
Eyes that show so much love for the man he left behind.  
Eyes that no longer belong to this world.  
Not to Jisung’s.  
And in that moment he finally understands. He understands why Minho never came back and why he’s standing there now, looking at him softly and so full of love. And in that moment Jisung feels himself forgive, all anger and uncertainty falling off of him, incredible grieve taking their place instead.  
Tears are streaming down his face now, his vision entirely blurred. And when Jisung whipes his tears away before looking up again, Minho is gone, the place where he stood just seconds ago lit up by the steadily rising sun.

A few silent moments pass, before Jisung breaks down to the ground and starts crying - crying harder than he‘s ever cried before in his entire life. Because for the first time after all those weeks, months even, he now knows the reason for his pain. Knows that the kiss he still feels lingering on his lips is Minho‘s real last goodbye. His last goodbye and promise that his love for Jisung will forever remain in this world, never leaving the other‘s side. 

Jisung returns to the meadow whenever he can from then on, laying down in the grass and talking up into the sky, about anything and everything. With more and more time passing, he feels the pain getting lighter, letting him breathe properly again at least.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, before he feels someone lying down next to him, quietly and not making any noise.  
A tear rolls down his cheek.  
„I love you...“, he whispers and when the faintest whisper reaches his ears he smiles to himself.  
„Forever...“


End file.
